The present invention relates to a device for untangling springs, which comprises mechanical untangling means, combined with an airflow.
Springs having dimensions of 5 to 40 mm in length and 2 to 15 mm for example can be easily picked up by hand or with tools but these springs always become entangled when they are assembled in bulk. Mechanical systems comprising for example vibrating bowls do not necessarily give satisfaction to ensure untangling and distribution.
However, there exists a need for sorting springs one by one to permit the distribution either directly to workstations for emplacement on products for which they are adapted, or for delivery to packaging stations for their ultimate use.
Generally speaking, in the first instance, it is necessary no matter what the destination to sort and separate the springs to let them circulate in an evacuation tube.
This is the object of the present invention.
Moreover, given the low cost of the products and the low added value, the device should remain simple and have high reliability.
On the other hand, it is necessary to have a device which ensures total discrimination, which avoids any risk of distributing two intimately connected springs, which has a high rate of separation and sorting.
It is also known that in certain lots of springs, there exist at the end of sorting tangles of inextricable springs, caused by the sorting means themselves, particularly those using vibrations. These tangles are thus unusable and constitute a loss. These should be avoided.